


Flashlight

by slightlycrazyfangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gen, Neutral Pronouns, Not Beta Read, well at least i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlycrazyfangirl/pseuds/slightlycrazyfangirl
Summary: Okay so this is based on an Imagine:"Imagine Cisco babysitting your younger sibling and when you come back they're best buddies ❤"(Or something like that. You get the message.)More of a drabble than a real story, but who cares





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried using neutral pronouns, but dont be surprised when you find a female pronoun here and there.
> 
> (y/n) : your name 
> 
> (y/s/n) : your sisters name

"Cisco, pleeeeease"

"(y/n), I told you, I can't take her. I've got enough to do here and she'll probably try to ruin my gadgets." 

Cisco sat in his workshop, (y/n) standing next to him while he was working on a new pair of meta-catching cuffs. 

"Can't Iris or Caitlin take her?" He looked at the young girl sitting next to (y/n)'s feet and playing with one of his screwdrivers. The resemblance between the siblings was striking. 

"They're all busy. Iris is in Coast City to meet a source for a new article, Cait is out of town, and Barry and Joe are at work." 

(y/n) looked down at their baby sister and sighed. After their mother died during (y/s/n)'s birth, (y/n) took care of her. People often thought the two were (an admittedly very young) parent and daughter. They'd given up on correcting them by now. 

"Cisco, I don't ask you to do stuff for me very often. Its just one time, and I'm going to be late if I don't go now."

He sighed. "Okay. But this is the only time I'll play babysitter."

"You are an angel! Thank you!" With a kiss on (y/s/n)'s cheek and one on Cisco's, they ran out of the door. 

"Well, looks like its just the two of us now." He sighed again. 

***

When (y/n) came back three hours later, they were very surprised. (y/s/n) was sitting on Cisco's lap, head snuggled into his chest, and sleeping like a stone. His hands held her little stuffed bunny. When he realized that (y/n) was back, he quickly tried to hide it, but the sleeping girl on his chest was making that rather difficult. She moved in her sleep, a reaction to his movement, but didn't wake up. 

Now (y/n) also saw the flowers braided into Cisco's hair. Daisies and violets, (y/s/n)'s favorites. (y/n) smiled and quickly pulled out their phone to capture this precious moment. 

Right in time, because when (y/s/n) heard (y/n)'s shoes clacking on the ground as they came closer to check on the girl, she woke up. Rubbing her big green eyes, she jumped off of Cisco's lap and sprinted to her sibling. 

"Sam! You're back!" She hugged them with her tiny arms, and then continued with excitement: "Look! Cisco showed me how to make a flashlight!" (y/s/n) pulled a small grey flashlight out of her pocket and gave it to (y/n). 

"Wow, that's amazing!" (y/n) smiled with a look at Cisco. He was standing behind (y/s/n) now, and smiled too. 

"For a four year old, she's surprisingly good with wires." 

(y/n) lifted the girl up and held her close. She wrapped her tiny arms around their neck and buried her head in (y/n)'s shirt. 

"So you had fun today?" 

(y/s/n) lifted her head up and nodded.  
She turned her body around and stretched her arms in Cisco's direction. 

"I think she wants to you" (y/n) said with a smile. 

He quickly came closer and took her. (y/s/n) smiled again and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Can we play again tomorrow?"

"Sure" he answered with a smile. 

"Now lets go home sunshine. I'm gonna make pancakes, okay?" (y/n) said, and (y/s/n)'s eyes grew big with excitement.

"With maple syrup and sprinkles?"

"Yeah, of course." 

Cisco placed her back on the ground and she quickly jumped over to (y/n) and took their hand. 

Just when the two walked through the entrance of the building, (y/n) got a message from Cisco.  
"And next time we can build a race car :D"


End file.
